


We Hover Like Bees

by QuokkaFoxtrot



Series: Dead Letter Chorus [4]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bittersweet, Depression, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Science dorks in love, bittersweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuokkaFoxtrot/pseuds/QuokkaFoxtrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt's still not feeling one-hundred percent. He thinks Hermann can help a little with that.</p><p>(Set in the gap between Chapters 23 & 24 of (I Think I Like) What I Don't Know About You, but can probably stand alone.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Hover Like Bees

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Antheia. Mistakes by Me.
> 
> Title from Neko Case's 'Outro With Bees' off _Blacklisted_.
> 
> Posting and Chronological orders for Dead Letter Chorus available in the notes [here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/66677).

**Early July**  
 _Thursday 2:00pm_

Newt stood behind the counter and sighed, looking around looking for something to do to keep himself busy. There were few customers in the cafe and the next rush wasn't due to start for more than an hour. He walked to the storeroom and cracked open the door.

"I'm gonna take five. You mind taking over out here?" Newt asked, looking down at Chuck sitting on a box in the corner reading a magazine.

"Take ten, if you want. I'm just faffing," Chuck said with a shrug as he threw the magazine down and walked out.

Newt made his way over to Hermann's booth, pressing his fingers delicately against the edge of the table and watching as Hermann's pencil flew across the paper at speed. He waited a moment before clearing his throat. "Hey, uh. Can I see you out the back for a second?" 

Hermann looked up at him blankly through his glasses before closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Give me a moment to finish this thought; I'll meet you out there," he said and returned to his equations, somehow managing to write even faster.

Newt nodded and pushed away from the table, making his way slowly through the cafe and into the back room. He waited, biting his thumbnail and staring at the floor until Hermann came in a few minutes later, eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he came to stand in front of Newt, looking down at him with concern.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just..." Newt put his hands on Hermann's shoulders to turn and direct him to stand before the jute bags piled to midway up Hermann's back. "Lean here." 

Hermann frowned, but he did as he was bade. "What are you doing, Newt?"

"Nothing," Newt stepped forward, slowly nudging Hermann's feet apart so he could stand between them, and leaned against Hermann, curling his arms around him as he rested his head against Hermann's shoulder. "I just... want a hug."

Hermann smiled faintly and set his cane to lean beside them, bringing his arms up to wrap around Newt's shoulders. "Any time." Hermann pressed a kiss to the side of Newt's head and rested his cheek against the crown. 

They stood there in silence, hearing the low buzz of chatter and clinking glassware in the cafe and the distant hum of traffic in the street outside. Hermann rubbed a hand soothingly up and down Newt's back and closed his eyes, listening to him breathe. Eventually, Newt pulled back, avoiding Hermann's eyes but not releasing him.

"Feeling better?" Hermann asked softly.

"Yeah. Sorry for taking you away from your work," Newt said with an apologetic quirk of his mouth.

"Newton," Hermann said, bringing a hand around to tilt Newt's chin up and press a soft kiss to his lips. "This is a worthwhile use of my time. Don't ever think otherwise."

Newt leaned his forehead against Hermann's, closing his eyes and breathing him in. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," Hermann said with a soft smile, stroking Newt's cheek with his thumb.

"My break's almost up. I should get back to work," Newt said, pulling back and letting go of Hermann with a sigh.

"If you need me again, don't hesitate to ask. You know where I'm sitting." Hermann took his cane and righted himself, reaching out to smooth his hand down Newt's chest and give him a reassuring smile.

Newt wrapped his hand around Hermann's and brought it to his lips to kiss his knuckles before threading their fingers together and leading him to the door. He had reached to open it when Hermann pulled him back, turning him to face him.

"Wait," Hermann said as he wrapped his free arm around Newt's waist and leaned down to kiss him, slowly teasing his lips open and tilting his head to the side. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the press and slide of their lips and tongues and Newt's body pressed up tight to his.

"What was that for?" Newt asked as they pulled apart, blinking owlishly up at Hermann.

"I wanted to." Hermann nosed Newt's cheek gently and took a step back, blushing slightly as he smiled fondly at Newt. "Now, we both have work to do." Hermann gestured to the door and waited for Newt to open it.

Newt gave Hermann a lopsided smile and opened the door, following him out and heading back to work feeling a little lighter.


End file.
